heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Comic Relief/Gallery
Images Donkeyshrek.png|Donkey (Shrek series) Timon.jpg|Timon (The Lion King series) Pumbaa render.jpg|Pumbaa (The Lion King series) Grimlock G1.png|Grimlock (The Transformers) Jarjarport.jpg|Jar-Jar Binks (Star Wars) 200px-AceVenturaFilm.png|Ace Ventura Bonkers3.png|Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) Buddy.jpg|Buddy the Elf (Elf) 145px-Model_buster_color.jpg|Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) 185px-Model_babs_color.jpg|Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) White_jaleel_2.jpg|Steve Urkel (Family Matters) Cowardly_lion.jpg|Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) G1MT-Dinobots.jpg|Dinobots (The Transformers) Spongebob-Squarepants.png|SpongeBob Squarepants Patrick.png|Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) Goofy_transparent.png|Goofy (Disney) Genie_(Disney).png|The Genie (Aladdin) Iago.jpg|Iago (Aladdin) Harley_Quinn.png|Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) Theres-a-chance.jpg|Lloyd Christmas (Dumb and Dumber) Jeff_daniels.jpg|Harry Dunne (Dumb and Dumber) Skids_mudflap2.jpg|Skids and Mudflap (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) TLKHoundRenderPackageArt.jpg|Hound (Transformers film series) TF5Hotrod.jpg|Hot Rod (Transformers: The Last Knight) Jokey.jpg|Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs) Louis_the_Alligator.jpg|Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) Lanky.png|Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong) Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 11.46.41 AM.png|Mary Katherine Gallagher (SNL/''Superstar'') DOA5UA_Marie_Rose_Render.png|Marie Rose (Dead or Alive) Little_Green_Men.png|The Little Green Men (Toy Story) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) Bio_michaelangelo_2.gif|Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Despicable-me-minions.jpg|Minions (Despicable Me) Centipede.jpg|Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) Barnyard_The_Original_Party_Animals_Otis.jpg|Otis (Barnyard) Oh Home 2015.png|Oh (Home) Olaf transparent pose.png|Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) Fred Pose.png|Fred/Fredzilla (Big Hero 6) Devon & Cornwall.jpg|Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Nick and Fetcher.png|Nick and Fetcher (Chicken Run) Martin (tow mater).png|Mater (Cars) Guido.png|Guido (Cars) Luigi.png|Luigi (Cars) BB-Peck.png|Peck (Barnyard) FreddytheFerret.png|Freddy (Barnyard) Scooby-Doo.png|Scooby-Doo SMoon.jpg|Sailor Moon/Serena Tsukino Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) Hammy.jpg|Hammy (Over the Hedge) Sheen.png|Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/''Planet Sheen'') Jaq_and_Gus.png|Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) Rutt_and_Tuke.jpg|Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) Mushu.gif|Mushu (Mulan) Sid (Ice Age).png|Sid (Ice Age) Nico_with_a_bottle_cap.png|Nico (Rio) Pedro_rappin'.png|Pedro (Rio) 250px-Wario_Mario_Party_8.png|Wario (Super Mario) Waluigi_40.png|Waluigi (Super Mario) NewAmethyst.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe) Peridot_S6_Regen.png|Peridot (Steven Universe) Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir (Anastasia) Bartok.png|Bartok (Anastasia) Zack_profile.jpg|Zack Taylor (Power Rangers) Bulk_and_Skull.jpg|Bulk & Skull (Power Rangers) Rocky_profile_2.png|Rocky DeSantos (Power Rangers) Turbo_~_Carlos_Vallerte_01.jpg|Carlos Vallerte (Power Rangers) Damon.png|Damon Henderson (Power Rangers) 1830581635_3.jpg|Joel Rawlings (Power Rangers) Time_Force_-_Lucas_Kendall_01.jpg|Lucas Kendall (Power Rangers) DannyWildForce.jpg|Danny Delgado (Power Rangers) Dustin_Brooks-0.jpg|Dustin Brooks (Power Rangers) File:Marah_and_Kapri.jpg|Marah & Kapri (Power Rangers) Ethan_James.jpg|Ethan James (Power Rangers) BridgeSPD.jpg|Bridge Carson (Power Rangers) Chip_Mystic_Force.jpg|Chip Thorn (Power Rangers) Tumblr_m4ekxmhUDi1ruc976o1_1280.jpg|Dax Lo (Power Rangers) RJ_James_01.jpg|Robert James (Power Rangers) Ziggy-0.jpg|Ziggy Grover (Power Rangers) Mike_01.jpg|Mike (Power Rangers) Jake-8_281229.jpg|Jake Holling (Power Rangers) Kodahenshin.png|Koda (Power Rangers) Preston-Tien.jpg|Preston Tien (Power Rangers) Ben_Burke.png|Ben Burke (Power Rangers) Betty_Burke.png|Betty Burke (Power Rangers) Dusty_Twister.jpeg|Dusty Rhodes (Twister) Radicles.png|Radicles/Rad (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) 79A221D3-29B1-4605-BB85-5C1A10F3B08E.jpeg|Glottis (Grim Fandango) 937764FF-A699-411F-9AEE-9F679A38E29B.png|Heavy (Team Fortress 2) B10 Reboot Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter (Ben 10 series) Omniverse Perk Upchuck.png|Upchuck (Ben 10 series) Omniverse Ditto.png|Ditto (Ben 10 series) Omniverse Echo Echo.png|Echo Echo (Ben 10 series) Omniverse Nanomech.png|Nanomech (Ben 10 series) Omniverse Jury Rigg.png|Juryrigg (Ben 10 series) Ball Weevil.png|Ball Weevil (Ben 10: Omniverse) Walkatrout.png|Walkatrout (Ben 10: Omniverse) Pesky Dust.png|Pesky Dust (Ben 10: Omniverse) Mole-Stache.png|Mole-Stache (Ben 10: Omniverse) The Worst.png|The Worst (Ben 10: Omniverse) B10 Reboot Slapback.png|Slapback (Ben 10 2016 series) D092122C-AF13-4920-BD12-1A955ADC5E78.jpeg|Peacock (Skullgirls) FB IMG 1506010287915.jpg|Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) Joy LeFrog.jpg|Joy LeFrog (Regal Academy) Rhino2.png|Rhino (Bolt) 054Psyduck.png|Psyduck (Pokémon) Crash_and_Eddie_image_.png|Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) Denki_Kaminari.png|Denki Kaminari (My Hero Academia) Grizzly_Bear_Standing.png|Grizzly "Grizz" Bear (We Bare Bears) Joe_01.png|Joe Kido (Digimon series) Slippy_Starlink_Render.png|Slippy Toad (Star Fox) J.P.-1.png|J.P. Mercer (Craig of the Creek) Krillin.png|Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) Mabel's appearance.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Soos_appearance.png|Soos Ramirez (Gravity Falls) Latest-1419044065.jpg|Carl Bentley (Jumanji) Insaniac_(movie).jpg|Insaniac (Small Soldiers) Daxter_from_The_Precursor_Legacy_concept_art.png|Daxter (Jak & Daxter) Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.jpg|Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Murray_the_Brawn.png|Murray (Sly Cooper) Gopal_full_body_BoBoiBoy_Galaxy.png|Gopal (BoBoiBoy) Papa_Zola_full_body_BoBoiBoy_Galaxy.png|Papa Zola (BoBoiBoy) Bakar.png|Bakar (Agent Ali) Hercule_Satan.png|Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball Z) TrainsPlanesAutomobiles_Casio.jpg|Del Griffith (Planes, Trains and Automobiles) A4476i1_Whiskers.gif|Mr. Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) Dog_(CatDog).jpg|Dog (CatDog) Gene_Belcher.png|Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Louise_render.png|Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Booster_Munchapper.png|Booster Munchapper (Disney/Pixar's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brian_Johnson.png|Brian Johnson (The Breakfast Club) Batty_Koda.png|Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) Waffle.jpg|Waffle (Catscratch!) Wander.png|Wander (Wander Over Yonder) Gertie.png|Gertie Shortman (Hey Arnold!) Asterix.png|Asterix Obelix.png|Obelix Spaceballs4.jpg|Barf (Spaceballs) 419826_3.1.jpg|Jonathan Carnahan (The Mummy) Spider-Ham_(Into_the_Spider-verse).png|Spider-Ham/Peter Porker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) B.E.N..png|B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) Babs.jpg|Babs (Chicken Run) BanjoBanjoTooie1.jpg|Banjo (Banjo Kazooie) Ernest_P._Worrell.jpg|Ernest P. Worrell Cap93.jpg|Gune (Titan A.E.) Spider_Man_MUC.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Jeremy.png|Jeremy Hillary Boob, Ph.D. (Yellow Submarine) Leni Thinking.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Luan Flower.png|Luan Loud (The Loud House) File:Chalkzone_-_Snap.png|Snap (ChalkZone) File:2uqexqf.jpg|Jackson Stewart (Hannah Montana) Elliot deer.jpg|Elliot (Open Season) Fender.png|Fender (Robots) Category:Galleries